FATE (KyuSung)
by CloudSparkyuLove
Summary: Pertemuan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa, menjadikan takdir luar biasa diantara mereka dengan campur tangan sang malaikat jahil –Shindong-/ Fantasy/ Yaoi/ Always KyuSung/BL/CHAPTER 3 UPDATE / Baca? Review ne. Gomawo.
1. Chapter 1

"FATE"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Pair: KyuSung

Chapter: 1/4

Rate: T

Summary: Pertemuan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa, menjadikan takdir luar biasa diantara mereka dengan campur tangan sang malaikat jahil –Shindong-/ Fantasy/ Yaoi

Note: KyuSung! KyuSung! KyuSung! Sebelum Kyu main dramus dan bikin potek, saya buat ini FF. Hanya 4 Chapter aja siiii. Dan maafkan saya, ff lain ngantri buat di publish ne. Masih dalam proses.

Happy Reading

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2015

.

Chapter 1

.

"Shin Dong hyuuuunggggggg!" Ryeowook berteriak heboh karena masakannya yang baru saja jadi tiba-tiba hilang. Tidak salah lagi jika pelakunya adalah hyungnya sendiri.

"Ada apa chagi?" Leeteuk sang eomma langsung muncul didepan Ryeowook yang ada didapur.

"Eomma~ masakan yang aku masak dengan sepenuh hati, tiba-tiba hilang. Pasti pelakunya adalah Shindong hyung~" Ryeowook berkaca-kaca sambil memeluk pinggang ramping sang eomma.

"Aish~ Kau manja sekali, tinggal masak lagi apa susahnya?" Shindong tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan ibu dan anak yang sedang berpelukan itu.

"Yak! Shindong. Cepat laksanakan tugasmu, jangan sampai kau salah menjalankan intruksi appa tadi!" Dan lagi-lagi muncullah sosok lain didalam ruangan. Kangin sang appa.

"Arraseyo! Aku pergi." Shindong langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Kau memberikan tugas lagi pada anakmu yang satu itu? Apa tidak salah? Bagaimana jika dia membuat kesalahan lagi? Apa kau tidak akan menyesal? Ingat yang dia lakukan pada manusia yang bernama Hangeng? Dia mati sia-sia karena berkorban untuk kekasihnya, padahalkan seharusnya yang mati Heechul sang kekasih?" Leeteuk menatap sang suami tak percaya.

"Tapi kau harus mengambil hikmanya, pada akhirnya mereka mati bersama. Tidak ada kesedihan diantara keduanya." Kangin menjawab dengan santai.

"Tapi tetap saja itu salah!" Leeteuk mempout bibirnya kesal.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tau, Shindong anakmu telah banyak melakukan hal ajaib didalam tugasnya." Kangin memilih meninggalkan dapur dan menyisahkan Ryeowook dan Leeteuk berdua.

"Appamu selalu membuat eomma kesal!" Curhat Leeteuk pada sang anak bungsu –Ryeowook.

"Sama seperti Shindong hyung yang menyebalkan!" Tambah Ryeowook yang juga merasa kesal.

Apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti? Baiklah akan aku jelaskan sedikit, Kangin dan Leeteuk adalah sepasang malaikat yang di tugaskan untuk mengatur kematian manusia di bumi. Dan karena mereka memiliki buah hati. Jadilah mereka berdua memiliki beban yang lebih ringan, karena anak-anak merekalah yang menggantikan tugasnya. Namun mungkin karena mereka belum berpengalaman jadilah malaikat baru itu terus saja membuat kesalahan. Terutama Shindong.

.

Bumi

'_Yesung! Berapa usiamu sekarang? Kau harus cepat menikah! atau eomma akan menjodohkanmu dengan pilihan eomma.'_

Yesung, namja manis itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa Eommanya terus memaksanya untuk menikah? Yesung belum siap untuk melakukan itu, Yesung masih mencintai dunianya sendiri. Belum mau ada orang yang mengusik hidupnya, ketenangannya dan hobi anehnya.

"Omo~" Yesung menutup mulutnya sambil membulatkan matanya kaget. Bagaimana tidak, dia ada diperpustakaan umum saat ini. Disudut ruangan yang berada di barat paling ujung dan tempat ini jarang dijamah orang. Yesung senang dengan keheningan. Dan Yesung yakin jika dia tidak mendengarkan langkah kaki atau apapun itu, namun tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok manusia dengan tubuh sedikit tambun dengan penampilan yang cukup aneh. Pakaian serba putih dan lihatlah ekspresi aneh yang ditunjukkannya. Benar-benar membuat bulu kudu Yesung merinding.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Ucap Shindong dengan raut wajah khasnya. Menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Yesung dengan tidak sopannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung menyingkirkan tangan Shindong tak suka.

'_Sikapnya tak jauh beda dengan kostumnya.'_ Pikir Yesung.

"Apa yang salah dengan kostum yang aku kenakan?" Shindong sempat terdiam sambil melihat penampilannya yang memang terlihat aneh.

"Ne?" Yesung cengok.

'Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?' Gugup Yesung dalam hatinya.

"Tentu saja aku mendengar isi hatimu itu! Bisa-bisanya kau menghina kostumku?" Ucap Shindong yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung.

"Kau- Nu..nuguya?" Yesung benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Nan-"

"Hey~ Gwaencana?" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Yesung, membuat Yesung terkaget dan langsung menatap orang yang menyentuh pundaknya itu. Dan saat itu juga ia baru sadar jika orang yang dilihatnya tadi menghilang.

"Hey~ Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau…Ap..apa kau melihat orang tadi?" Yesung menunjuk-nunjuk kearah tempat dimana namja aneh tadi berada.

"Orang? Tidak ada siapapun disini. Aku hanya melihatmu yang menatap kosong kearah sana dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Jadi aku menghampirimu?"

"Benarkah?" Yesung berfikir ulang. Tadi dia yakin sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Ye. Lain kali jangan berada disudut ruangan dengan melamun. Membuatmu berhalusinasi dan ketakutan sendiri." Ucap orang tersebut sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

"Sudah tiga tahun aku menjadi pengunjung tetap perpustakaan ini dan tempat ini selalu menjadi favoritku. Ah~ mungkin aku benar-benar berhalusinasi sekarang. Semua karena tuntutan eomma yang membuatku stresss." Monolog Yesung sebelum ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan ini.

.

"Ah~ kenapa aku terdampar di perpustakaan? Dan bagaimana bisa ada orang yang bisa melihatku? Apa dia memiliki indera ke enam? Tapi hanya orang yang akan mati saja yang bisa melihatku? Bagaimana bisa dia me-"

Ciiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttt Braaaaaakkkkkkkkk!

"AHhhhhhhhhh!" Shindong menutup kedua telinganya, menghentikan gerutuannya. Suara itu, adalah suara tabrakan. Dan saat inilah tugasnya dimulai.

"Saatnya menjalankan tugas!"

Swing~ Shindong mengilang menuju tempatnya menjalankan tugas menjemput teman barunya.

.

"Cepat tolong dia~"

"Panggil ambulan."

"Keluarkan dia dari dalam mobil, palliiii!"

Dan suara-suara kepanikan terjadi disana. Ditempat terjadinya tabrakan tunggal.

"_Aish~ berisik sekali mereka. Aku masih hidup, kenapa kalian semua panik?" _

_Pluk~ _

"_Cho Kyuhyun! Ayo ikut aku."_

Shindong berusaha memasang wajah menakutkan. Sang korban kecelakaan -Kyuhyun- memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah Shindong dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"_Kau melihatku? Benar kau melihatku? Aku masih hidupkan?" _Kyuhyun bukannya takut tapi justru memegang kedua pundak Shindong sambil mengguncang tubuhnya.

"_Hey~ berani sekali kau menyentuhku?"_ Shindong menepis kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang bertengger dipundaknya.

"_Mianhae~ Aku hanya senang kau melihatku."_

"_Kau senang? Kau tau siapa aku?"_

"_Kau manusia aneh yang bisa melihatku."_

"_MWO? Aku bukan manusia. Aku malaikat pengantar kematian. Aku Shindong."_ Dengan lantang sambil membusungkan dada, Shindong mengucapkannya.

"_Hahahahahaha, malaikat pengantar kematian? Yang benar saja."_ Kyuhyun tertawa dengan kerasnya menghiraukan raut kesal dari sang malaikat.

"_Hey~ kau benar-benar membuatku marah. Lihat itu."_ Shindong menunjuk kearah sekumpulan orang-orang. Dan dengan takut Kyuhyun melihatnya, ia melihat tubuhnya di angkat oleh beberapa orang untuk keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Kyuhyun melihat tubuhnya yang penuh dengan darah.

"_Itu..it..tu."_ Kyuhyun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba ia merasa lemas.

"_Itu memang kau! Sekarang, apa kau percaya jika aku malaikat pengantar kematian?"_

"_Ap…pa aku ma..ma..ti?"_ Kyuhyun terduduk, tubuhnya –atau lebih tepat jiwanya- merasa lemas.

"_Sayangnya kau beruntung!"_ Shindong berkata cuek, dia cukup marah ketika melihat Kyuhyun menertawakannya sebagai malaikat pengantar kematian.

"_Maksudmu?"_ entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa memiliki kekuatannya lagi.

"_Lihatlah!"_ Shindong menunjuk lagi kearah sekumpulan orang itu.

"Dia masih bernafas, cepat kita bawah dia kerumah sakit. Masih ada harapan untuknya." Kyuhyun dapat mendengarkan suara salah seorang dari mereka. Dan senyumnya mengembang.

"_Kau akan tetap hidup dan jiwamu akan bersatu dengan ragamu lagi nanti. Tapi kau harus melakukan syarat yang ku katakan."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Kau harus mencari seseorang yang dapat melihatmu dan buat dia mencintaimu dengan tulus dengan mendoakan kesembuhanmu tanpa kau memintanya. Jika kau memintanya melakukan itu berarti kau melanggar peraturan. Dan saat itu juga kau akan mati."_

"_Syarat macam apa itu?" _Kyuhyun tak menerimanya.

"_Itu terserah padamu. Waktu aktifmu hanya 13 hari dan masa tenggangmu adalah 4 hari. Jadi manfaatkan waktu itu dengan baik." _

"_Tunggu!"_

Shindong hendak melangkah pergi namun langkahnya terhenti saat Kyuhyun menahannya.

"_Setidaknya kau beritahu aku siapa orangnya?"_

"_Kau sudah membuatku marah, jadi cari saja sendiri."_

Dan tiba-tiba Shindong menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

"_13 Hari? Dan 4 Hari tambahan? Ini terlalu cepat. Arggg~" _Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi.

.

Kyuhyun memulai misinya, dia tidak boleh mati sia-sia. Tadi saat raganya dibawah ke rumah sakit, Kyuhyun melihatnya, melihat eommanya menangis tanpa henti. Melihat sang kekasih –Victoria- menangis terseduh-seduh, juga semua orang yang ada dirumah sakit mengkhawatirkannya. Dan terlebih, tidak ada satu pun orang yang dapat melihatnya.

Kyuhyun masih memiliki harapan, agar ada seorang yeoja yang mampu melihatnya dan langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya. Karena Kyuhyun yakin, yeoja manapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mudah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Yah! Tentu saja! Sombong Kyuhyun.

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ Kyuhyun berdiri di antara orang-orang yang sedang duduk di halte bus. Dia berharap dari sekian banyak orang yang ada disana, ada satu orang yang melihatnya? Tapi nyatanya semuanya hanya angin lalu. Tak ada yang melihatnya.

"_Kau harus mencari seseorang yang dapat melihatmu dan buat dia mencintaimu dengan tulus dengan mendoakan kesembuhanmu tanpa kau memintanya. Jika kau memintanya melakukan itu berarti kau melanggar peraturan. Dan saat itu juga kau akan mati."_

Kyuhyun teringat lagi perkataan malaikat pengantar kematian itu, sungguh menyebalkan! Waktunya hanya 13 hari dengan 4 hari masa tenggang. Dan seharian ini hanya dia habiskan untuk mencari orang bisa melihatnya? Kemudian membuatnya jatuh cinta dan mendoakannya dengan tulus. Katakan saja jika malaikat itu ingin dirinya mati.

"_Malaikat menyebalkan!"_ gerutu Kyuhyun.

.

Malam semakin menunjukkan kekuasaannya, hawa dingin menyeruak menusuk tulang. Yesung telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini. Sungguh melelahkan, tapi dia sangat senang jika waktu istirahatnya dimanfaatkan untuk sejenak berdiam diri di perpustakaan umum favoritnya. Tidak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman dan sepi dari perpustakaan umum ini. Dan masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum perpustakaan tutup. Tapi masih banyak orang yang hilir mudik masuk dan keluar dari dalam perpustakaan. Anak-anak kuliahan contohnya, mereka semuanya masih membutuhkan referensi untuk tugas kuliahnya disini.

"Yesung-ssi, baru pulang kerja?" Park Ahjussi, penjaga perpustakaan itu selalu menyapa Yesung. Dia begitu hafal seluk beluk Yesung, pukul berapa Yesung masuk kedalam perpustakaan ini. Semuanya seolah sudah terjadwal.

"Annyeong Park Ahjussi. Aku hanya ingin istirahat sejenak disini, sebelum pulang." Yesung tersenyum rama.

"Arraseyo, tempat duduk favoritmu kebetulan kosong. Selamat mengistirahatkan dirimu." Park Ahjussi memilih berlalu meninggalkan Yesung.

"Tempat duduk favoritku?" Yesung tiba-tiba mengigat kejadian tadi, membuat langkahnya terhenti.

'Lebih baik aku memilih tempat lain saja' Monolog Yesung dalam hati sambil memutar arah kakinya menuju ke selatan mengambil sebuah buku kemudian mendudukan dirinya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk." Gumam Yesung cukup senang dengan tempatnya duduk sekarang.

.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan, hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ditolehnya kepalanya kesamping.

"_Perpustakaan?"_ Gumamnya.

Entah kenapa ia ingin masuk kedalamnya, cukup lama ia tak mendatangi perpustakaan umum ini. Bagaimana kabar Park Ahjussi?

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam dengan cukup senang, setidaknya ia bisa merilekskan tubuhnya disini.

Saat Kyuhyun masuk hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Park Ahjussi. Wajahnya langsung sumringah.

"_Annyeong Park Ahjus- Kenapa aku menyapanya?"_ Dengan sedih Kyuhyun melewati Park Ahjussi, dia tidak akan me-

"Chankamman."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, raut wajah sedihnya berubah menjadi cerah. Setitik harapan menaunginya. Dengan senyum mengembang Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, asal suara.

"_Park Ahjussi, apa kau me-"_

"Tuan, kau menjatuhkan barangmu?" Park ahjussi berjalan melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja, bahkan dia menembus tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ Ghamsahamnida Park Ahjussi. Ini barang yang sangat penting untukku." Orang itu mengambil barang yang ada ditangan Park Ahjussi kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di tempat ia biasa duduk ketika berada di perpustakaan umun ini, mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"_Dasar Bodoh, kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang hampa. Malaikat menyebalkan itu benar-benar mempermainkanku! Apa aku harus menyerah?"_

Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengacak rambutnya kesal, sambil terus mengumpat tak jelas.

"Bisakah kau diam? Kau menggangguku." Sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya dan ucapannya. Namun, kemudian ia mengingat kembali kejadian Park Ahjussi tadi. Pasti orang itu tidak sedang berbicara dengannya.

"_Dasar bodoh! Kemana lagi aku harus men-"_

"Hey~ Apa kau tuli? Sudah ku katakan, jangan berisik."

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun terdiam, mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dan dengan cepat ia menolehkan dirinya ke samping. Menatap orang yang ternyata juga menatapnya. Tunggu?

'_Dia menatapku?' _

"_Apa kau bicara denganku?" _Dengan ragu Kyuhyun berucap.

"Siapa lagi orang disebelahku?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan, tidak ada orang memang disebelahnya. Jadi?

"_Kau melihatku?"_ Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Michoseyo?"

"_Nona, kau benar-benar melihatku?"_

"Nona? Siapa yang kau panggil nona? Aku namja!"

"_MWO?"_

.

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa dia bisa melihatku tadi?" gumam Shindong, kemudian ia menyeringai menatap ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sedang merasa tidak percaya.

"Rasakan itu, ternyata takdirmu adalah seorang namja! Hahahhahaha." Shindong tertawa dengan sangat keras, merasa puas karena dia masih dendam dengan Kyuhyun yang menertawakannya sebagai malaikat pengantar kematian.

"Tapi dia terlalu manis untukmu, lagi-lagi kau beruntung."

TBC

OMG! FF apa ini? Bener-bener 'Absurd' Tadinya mau bikin FF sad romance, ide uda ada tapi merasa gak ada feel sama sekali. Karena frustasi, maka jadilah FF gak jelas ini. FF ini hanya terdiri dari 4 Chapter doang. Gak panjang.

So? Apakah ff ini perlu dilanjut atau dihapus aja?

Kalau responnya bagus nae lanjutin! hehhehe

CloudSparkyuLove


	2. Chapter 2

"FATE"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Pair: KyuSung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

Chapter: 2/4

Rate: T

Summary: Pertemuan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa, menjadikan takdir luar biasa diantara mereka dengan campur tangan sang malaikat jahil –Shindong-/ Fantasy/ Yaoi

Note: Sebenernya nae buat FF ini karena nae lagi kangen ma Shindong Oppa. Dan inspirasi buat cerita ini juga dari liat muka Shindong oppa yang unyu2. Hehehe. Kalau uda baca, janji review ne?

Happy Reading

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2015

.

Chapter 2

.

"Apa yang anakmu lakukan?" Leeteuk berteriak keras ketika mendapati layar pantau sang suami –Kangin- melihat kegiatan Shindong melaksanakan tugasnya dibumi.

"Apa yang salah?" Kangin tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Dia harus bisa mengontrol emosinya, dan bukankah namja yang akan mati itu namja yang orientasi seksnya normal? Kenapa harus namja yang menolongnya?"

Klik –layar pantau itu mati-

"Bukankah itu TAKDIR?" Kangin menghadap ke istri tercintanya menggoda.

"Tapi-"

"Eommmmmmaaaaaaa" Suara lengkingan teriakan Ryeowook berhasil memudarkan senyum sang appa.

"Ne chagiya~~ chankamman." Leeteuk berlalu meninggalkan suaminya sendiri.

"Dasar anak manja! Lagi-lagi dia mengganggu kemesraan orangtuanya!" Kangin menghentakkan kakinya kesal, padahal tadi Kangin hampir saja mendapatkan ciuman dari istrinya.

.

Bumi

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di salah satu sudut kursi panjang yang ada di halte bus, dia sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi. Bagaimana bisa orang yang mampu melihatnya adalah seorang namja? Lalu bagaimana cara membuatnya jatuh cinta? Dilihat dari parasnya, sepertinya namja itu adalah tipe keras kepala, dingin dan misterius.

"_Arggg~"_

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"_Hey!"_

"_Omo~ Aish, kau membuatku ka- NEO?"_ Kyuhyun berteriak saat melihat orang didepannya.

"_Kenapa kau kaget?"_ Shindong memutar bola matanya malas.

"_Kau malaikat menyebalkan! Apa kau sengaja mempermainkan hidupku?"_ Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"_Aish~ Hidupmu? Ingatlah jika kau itu arwah gentayangan, hidup dari mana?"_ Shindong mendudukkan dirinya santai.

"_Apa maumu sekarang? Apa kau ingin membawaku?"_

"_Itu sebenarnya mauku, tapi kau beruntung."_ Shindong, entah kenapa dia merasa kesal setiap bertemu dengan namja ini. Tak sopan sama sekali!

"_Lalu apa maumu?"_

"_Aku akan menemuimu setiap menjelang pagi, untuk mengingatkanmu saja. Waktumu sekarang 12 Hari dengan 4 hari masa tenggang. Dan ingat, kau tak boleh memaksakan kehendakmu pada penolongmu atau kau akan benar-benar mati!"_

Cling~ Dan secepat angin berhembus, sang pengantar kematian pun ikut menghilang.

"_Yak! Tunggu! Aish~ 12 Hari lagi?"_

.

Fate

.

"_Yesung! Ah, ani ani. Yesungie~ Yesungie~ Yesungie~"_

Yesung bukan orang yang sulit terjaga dari tidurnya, dia juga bukan orang yang nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Yesung mendengarkan suara itu, suara yang memanggil namanya. Dia yakin itu bukan mimpi.

"_Yesungie~ Yesungie~"_

Lagi? Yesung mengeliat resah, siapa orang yang memangilnya begitu lembut? Eommanya? Maldo Andwe!

"_Yesungie~"_

Cukup! Yesung langsung membuka matanya dengan cepat, dan melihat sesosok orang yang tersenyum kepadanya? Yesung mencoba mengerjapkan matanya, menatap sekali lagi kedepan. Dilihatnya orang yang sama sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

'Tersenyum?' Iner Yesung, mata Yesung mengerjap sekali lagi.

"_Annyeong Yesungie!"_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yesung berteriak kencang sambil mendudukan dirinya, membuat sang eomma harus repot-repot naik keatas dan menggedor pintunya.

"Yesung? Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang terjadi? Buka pintunya nak?" Sang eomma berteriak heboh dari luar kamarnya, terus menggedor pintu.

Dengan cepat Yesung turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Eomma~ namja itu tiba-tiba ada dikamarku?" Yesung menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun yang ada diatas ranjangnya.

Eommanya menatap kearah yang ditunjuk sang anak, alisnya bertemu kemudian menatap anaknya lagi.

"Sejak semalam kau aneh sekali Yesung! Namja? Siapa yang kau maksud? Tidak ada siapapun disana. Sudahlah! Cepat mandi nanti kau kesiangan berangkat kerja." Sang eomma memilih meninggalkan sang anak, menghiraukan teriakan teriakannya.

Yesung menutup pintu kamarnya takut, kemudian menoleh kebelakang dan-

"Ah-" Dengan cepat Yesung menutup mulutnya.

"_Kau takut padaku? Sudah kukatakan sejak semalam, hanya kau yang bisa melihatku! Kenapa kau keras kepala? Apa pengaruh dari kepalamu yang besar?"_

Yesung dengan cepat menatap horror kearah Kyuhyun.

"Mwoya? Kepala besar? Kau berani-beraninya mengataiku seperti itu?" Yesung yang tadinya takut jadi sebaliknya karena ucapan tidak menyenangkan dari Kyuhyun. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun, entah jadi manusia ataupun arwah sosoknya selalu menyebalkan!

"_Upsh~ Ah, Mianhae!"_ Kyuhyun cepat-cepat meminta maaf, dia lupa jika namja didepannya ini akan menjadi penolongnya.

Yesung yang merasa kesal pun, memilih berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"_Hey, kau mau kemana?"_

"Jangan bicara omong kosong lagi, aku tidak memiliki indra keenam ataupun aku tidak terlahir sebagai anak indigo. Aku tak pernah melihat hantu sebelumnya jadi aku tidak akan pernah percaya setiap omonganmu." Yesung terus mengoceh sambil membuka lemari untuk mengambil sesuatu disana.

"_Tapi kau adalah satu-satunya harapanku, kau harus menolongku!"_

"Kau bilang aku keras kepala, jadi-"

"_Baiklah maafkan aku!"_ Kyuhyun terus mengekor dibelakang Yesung yang sedang berputar-putar entah itu membuka lemari atau apapun. Sampai-

"_Kau mau kemana?"_ Yesung membalik badannya, menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang terus mengekorinya.

"Nan?" Yesung menunjuk dirinya, membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku mau mandi jadi jangan mengikutiku terus."

Blam~

Yesung menutup keras pintunya.

"Apa dia benar-benar hantu?" Yesung bergumam lirih, "Aku benar-benar takut!"

.

Fate

.

Tadi Yesung lupa untuk ke perpustakaan karena dia terlalu larut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, bahkan dia sampai terlambat datang ke kantor tempat ia bekerja. Dan saat malam seperti ini, Yesung baru punya kesempatan untuk ke Perpustakaan.

"Park ahjussi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Yesung menghampiri Park Ahjussi yang terlihat sedang mendudukkan dirinya santai.

"Hai Yesung-ssi. Kenapa tadi pagi tidak mengunjungi perpustakaan?"

"Ah~ aku sedang ada urusan. Emmm, boleh aku bertanya?" Yesung bertanya hati-hati.

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Kau percaya pada arwah gentayangan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah~ lupakan! Aku pergi dulu Park Ahjussi. Anyyeong." Yesung membungkuk hormat sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Ya! Kau bahkan belum mampir. Sudahlah!" Park Ahjussi memilih kembali pada aktivitasnya.

.

Fate

.

"_Ahhh~"_ Kyuhyun berjingkat kaget.

"_Sudah ku katakan jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu."_

"_Terserah, waktumu tinggal 11 hari dengan 4 hari masa tenggang."_

"_Chankamman!" _Kyuhyun menahan langkah Shindong.

"_Mwo?"_

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia tidak percaya padaku?"_

"_Itu urusanmu. Dan ingat, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu"_

Swing~

"_Hah, menyebalkan!"_

.

Fate

.

"_Yesungie~ Yesungie~"_

Lagi-lagi suara lembut itu membangunkan tidur Yesung. Seolah menjadi alarm pagi baginya.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Yesung seolah terbiasa dengan suara namja itu.

"_Kau benar-benar tidak ingin membantuku? Waktuku ti-"_

"Jangan menggangguku. Kau tidak dengar?" Yesung bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung melesat kekamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

"Astaga~ Aku benar-benar takut melihatnya!"

.

Fate

.

"_Waktumu tinggal 10 hari dengan 4 hari masa tenggang."_

Kyuhyun hanya menganguk sekilas dan melamun lagi, dia merasa waktu yang tersisa tidak ada gunanya. Namja itu tidak mau menolongnya sama sekali, Apa lagi membuatnya jatuh cinta?

.

"_Waktumu tinggal 9 hari dengan 4 hari masa tenggang."_

Seperti hari sebelumnya, Kyuhyun hanya menganggu dan tak perduli. Sejak kemarin dia terus duduk melamun disana tanpa melakukan apapun.

.

Waktu terus berputar namun Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"_Waktumu tinggal 8 hari dengan 4 hari masa tenggang."_

Lagi! Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"_Hey~ Apa kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu? Kau ingin berakhir seperti ini?"_ Shindong sang malaikat mulai merasa kasihan dengan manusia tidak berguna didepannya ini.

"_Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan? Kau bilang aku tidak boleh memaksakan kehendakku? Dan namja itu menolakku? Aku merasa-"_

"_Sudahlah! Percuma bicara dengan orang yang mudah putus asa sepertimu."_

Swing~

.

Fate

.

Entah mengapa Yesung merasa aneh? Sejak kejadian tiga hari yang lalu saat Yesung berucap untuk memintanya pergi, kenapa namja itu tidak terlihat lagi? Apa dia benar-benar sudah mati?

"Michoseyo?" Lirih Yesung pada dirinya sendiri, "Untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Lagi pula aku takut melihatnya!"

Yesung menghembuskan nafas berat, kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk segera mandi.

.

"Yesung-ssi, apa kau sibuk?" Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap seorang rekan kerjanya yang bernama Yoona itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi pekerjaanku selesai. Wae?"

"Ah~ Bisakah kau mengantarku? Sajangnim ingin aku meninjau proyek garden mall itu. Tapi jika kau tidak bisa aku bisa meminta tolong pada yang lain."

"Aniyo~ Sudah kukatakan jika pekerjaanku hampir selesai. Tunggulah lima belas menit." Yesung tersenyum rama, sebelum menatap berkas yang dia lupakan sejenak.

"Baiklah! Gomawo." Yoona memilih menunggunya di luar.

.

"_Hey~ Kau menyebalkan sekali!"_ Shindong mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

Yang diajak bicara hanya menoleh sejenak kemudian menatap kosong ke bawah.

"_Aish~ Sebenarnya aku membencimu, tapi melihatmu seperti ini membuatku bersalah."_

"_Lalu?"_ Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Shindong dengan tatapan memelas.

"_Baiklah! Kau boleh memaksanya, tapi tetap dengan syarat kau tidak boleh memintanya untuk mencintaimu agar kau hidup. Hanya paksa dia untuk melihat ragamu yang ada dirumah sakit."_

"_Jinja?"_

Shindong menangguk malas.

.

"Yesung-ssi, gomawo sudah mengantarku hari ini. Kau memang namja yang baik!" Yoona tersenyum menatap kearah Yesung.

"Cheonmanayo~ Aku membantumu karena memang aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan."

"Tapi tetap saja kau- Argggg~" Tiba-tiba Yoona memegang perutnya kesakitan.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Entahlah! Tiba-tiba perutku sakit- Arggggg."

"Ayo cepat kita kerumah sakit." Yesung dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Yoona untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

"_Yak! Kau memang beruntung."_ Shindong berdiri dari duduknya.

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Namja itu sedang menuju rumah sakit tempat kau dirawat."_

"_JINJA?"_ Senyum Kyuhyun langsung tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Membuat Shindong ikut tersenyum. Namja Evil itu sangat mengerikan ketika putus asa. Lebih baik seperti ini. Pikir Shindong.

.

Fate

.

Kyuhyun berlari kesana kemari, mencari keberadaan Yesung.

"_Dimana dia sekarang?"_

Kyuhyun berlari tanpa mengenal lelah, _"Tidak mungkin Malaikat itu membohongiku?"_

Kyuhyun mencoba tenang, menutup matanya sejenak dan berharap dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Apa kau temannya?" Seorang dokter keluar dari dalam ruangan.

"Ne, ada apa dengan teman saya dok?" Yesung menatap dokter itu khawatir.

"Sepertinya dia terkena usus buntu. Tapi ini masih diagnosa awal. Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut." Sang Dokter berlalu meninggalkan Yesung.

"Ghamsahanida." Ucap Yesung yang tidak dia perdulikan didengar Dokter itu atau tidak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Yesung yang tadi baru saja selesai bicara dengan seorang dokter.

"_Yesungie~"_ Kyuhyun berteriak membuat Yesung harus menoleh keasal suara.

Kyuhyun melihatnya, melihat Yesung yang menatapnya kaget. Entah kenapa terlihat 'manis' dimata Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya harus tersenyum. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung.

"NEO?" Ucap Yesung tak percaya.

"_Akhirnya kau berada dirumah sakit juga. Kau harus melihatku?"_ Kyuhyun entah bagaimana dia bisa memegang tangan Yesung dan menyeretnya pergi.

'_Ini pasti ulah malaikat pengantar kematian itu. Gomawo.'_ Iner Kyuhyun.

.

Fate

.

"Yak! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Ucap Yesung cukup keras, membuat orang disekitarnya menatapnya horor. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan itu ketika ia sendirian? Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan orang disekitarnya.

Sampai Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Yesung harus menghentikan gerakan kakinya juga.

"Yak! Kau membuat orang menjadi heran mena-"

"_Lihat itu?"_

Yesung menatap arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun.

Deg~

Ruangan itu cukup besar, dan dari arah pandang Yesung sekarang ia bisa melihat jelas namja yang terbaring lemah itu. Karena saat ini pintu ruangan itu sedang terbuka lebar dengan jendela kaca kamar inap itu terbuka, tak ada tirai yang menghalangi seperti biasanya.

"It..itu.." Yesung tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, lidahnya terlalu keluh.

"_Yah~ itu aku. Dan orang tuaku memutuskan untuk melepaskan semua alat yang menempel ditubuhku. Mereka ingin melepasku. Tapi aku ingin hidup Yesung! Jadi aku mohon bantu aku."_

Suara Kyuhyun begitu memiluhkan, membuat Yesung tak tau harus bagaimana. Ia bisa melihat kedua orang yang saling berpelukan, dan Yesung yakin itu orang tua Kyuhyun sedang menangis. Dan ada lagi beberapa orang yang juga sedang menatap sedih kearah tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ap..Apa yang ha-"

Dug~

"Ah~" Yesung hampir saja terjatuh saat orang dari belakang menabraknya cukup keras.

"Mianhamnida~Mianhamnida~ Mi- Oh, Yesungie~"

"Siwonnie~" Yesung tersenyum senang kemudian memeluknya, ternyata orang yang menabraknya adalah Siwon. Teman masa sekolahnya dulu.

"Omo~ Aku tidak menyangkah kita bertemu disini. Bogoshipoyo~" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum rama kearah Yesung.

"Nado~ Kau benar-benar menjadi dokter sekarang?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Ah~ Ada apa kau kemari? Siapa yang sakit?"

"Ah~ Aku hanya mengantar temanku."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah selalu perduli dengan orang lain."

"_Mwo perduli dengan orang lain? Maldo andwe!"_ Sahut Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung memudarkan senyumnya. Karena bagaimanapun Yesung mendengarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung.

"Nan? Ah-"

"Siwon? Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Yesung memotong ucapan Siwon.

"Siapa pasien yang ada disana? Kenapa semua orang yang ada disana menangis?"

Siwon menatap arah yang ditunjuk Yesung.

"Oh~ Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, korban kecelakaan lalu lintas beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak tertolong lagi jika kami melepaskan semua alat yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dan hari ini keluarganya memutuskan untuk melepaskan putranya tersebut. Jadi kami akan mencabut semua peralatan itu. Chankamm- apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Aniyo~ aku hanya penasaran. Baiklah, kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi. Annyeong~" Yesung memilih berpamitan.

"Annyeong~" Ucap Siwon.

"_MWO? Kau benar-benar tidak mau membantuku?"_ Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo~ Aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain. Lagi pula kau sendiri yang bilang jika aku tidak mungkin perduli dengan orang lain."

"_Tapi Yesungie~ Ak-"_

"Sudahlah! Bukankah kau sudah menghilang? Kenapa kau muncul lagi?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap senduh kearah Yesung. Kemudian membiarkan Yesung berjalan menjauhinya. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah menatap punggung Yesung.

.

Fate

.

"Apa anda sudah benar-benar mantap untuk melepas semua peralatan ini?" Tanya Dokter Choi sekali lagi.

Eomma Cho hanya bisa menangis dipelukan sang suami, tak mampu berkata-kata.

"_Andwe Appa~Eomma~ aku masih ingin tetap hidup."_ Ucap Kyuhyun yang diyakini tak dapat didengar mereka.

"Ne, aku tidak ingin menyiksa anakku lebih lama dok."

"_Appa~ Andwe!"_

"Andwe! Paman, tidak bisakah kita terus berharap?" Victoria –kekasih- Kyuhyun menghalanginya.

"_Vic benar appa, aku mohon jangan lakukan!"_

"Victoria~ cukup nak. Kita harus mengikhlaskan Kyuhyun."

"_Andwe appa!"_

"Baiklah~ kami akan melakukannya."

"_Appa~ Andwe! Dengarkan aku appa, jebbal! Ap-"_ Kyuhyun terus memohon, berharap ada yang mendengarkannya. Walaupun itu harapan kosong.

"HENTIKAN!"

Semua orang didalam ruangan itu menoleh ke asal suara. Menatapnya heran. Dan Kyuhyun yang hampir gila itu pun juga ikut menatap.

"_Yesungie~"_ Ucapnya lega.

"Yesung?" Ucap Siwon bertanya-tanya.

.

"_Hah~ lagi-lagi dia beruntung."_ Ucap Shindong malas, namun jelas dari matanya jika Shindong sangat terharu. Dia hampir saja menangis.

TBC

Gomawo yang uda review, sekarang minta review lagi boleh?

CloudSparkyuLove


	3. Chapter 3

"Apakah namja itu akan mati eomma?" Ryeowook bersandar pada bahu sang eomma –Leeteuk-

Saat ini mereka sedang menatap layar besar yang menampakkan anak sulungnya yang sedang bertugas di bumi.

"Ya, namja itu pada akhirnya akan mati chagi. Karena syarat yang hyungmu berikan tidak akan terjadi, mereka namja yang normal dan tidak mungkin mereka saling mencintai."

"Kenapa begitu? Apa salah jika kedua namja itu saling mencintai?"

"Itulah takdirnya. Mereka tidak akan bersatu."

"Tapi eomma dan appa sama seperti mereka? Ini tidak adil!" Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya, entah kenapa ia merasa marah.

"Takdir tak bisa dirubah chagi." Leeteuk menatap senduh kearah sang anak.

"Itulah kenapa kau masih belum ku ijinkan bertugas seperti hyungmu!" Tiba-tiba Kangin –appanya- mengintrupsi obrolan ibu dan anak itu. Mereka berdua menoleh.

"Kau masih menggunakan perasaanmu dalam berfikir, bukan akalmu!" Lanjut Kangin.

"Tapi appa-"

"Apa yang akan kau pilih, mempersatukan mereka atau mengikuti jalannya takdir? Jika kau berada diposisi Shindong saat ini, Jawab appa?" Kangin menatap tajam kearah Ryeowook, meyakinkannya jika Kangin sedang serius bertanya.

"Aku-"

"**FATE"**

**By: CloudSparkyuLove**

**Pair: KyuSung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)**

**Chapter: 3/4**

**Rate: T **

**Summary: Pertemuan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa, menjadikan takdir luar biasa diantara mereka dengan campur tangan sang malaikat jahil –Shindong-/ Fantasy/ Yaoi**

**Note: Saya tau ini updatenya lama. Mianhae. Tapi uda nae lanjutkan? Dan chapter depan bakalan end. Cepat lambatnya update tergantung banyaknya review, hehehe. **

**Happy Reading **

**KyuSung Fanfiction © 2015**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Bumi

'_Aku pasti sudah gila!' _Iner Yesung, saat ini ia sedang duduk diantara kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan Victoria –kekasih Kyuhyun-. Yesung duduk terpaku dan terpaksa dipandang seperti itu oleh ketiga orang didepannya, seolah menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan? Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Yesung akhirnya angkat bicara, dipandang seperti itu lama-lama membuatnya jadi merasa seperti seorang tersangka.

"Jadi?" Ucap Victoria bertanya.

"Jadi?" Yesung bertanya kembali tak tau maksud dari pertanyaan yang diajukan.

"Jadi siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau orang yang menabrak Kyuhyun oppa?"

"MWO?" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, merasa tak percaya dengan ucapan yeoja didepannya itu. Dan tanpa sadar pandangan Yesung beralih menatap Kyuhyun –arwah Kyuhyun- dengan marah. Dan yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh membuat Yesung membulatkan mata tak percaya.

'_Sialan kau!'_ Upat Yesung dalam hati.

"Aku bukan orang yang menabraknya!" Yesung menatap Victoria marah, sungguh-sungguh marah. Namun kemudian bahunya di pegang oleh eomma Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau siapa nak?" Ucap eomma Kyuhyun lembut, membuat ekspresi marah Yesung berubah. Ditatapnya lembut sang eomma Kyu.

"Aku pemberi pesan." Balas Yesung asal.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Appa Kyu.

"Maksudmu kau paranormal yang menyampaikan pesan Kyuhyun oppa jika dia tidak ingin mati?" Ejek Victoria.

'Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan!' Hanya umpatan yang ada dibenak Yesung untuk Victoria.

"Bukan begitu! Jika kalian tidak percaya, terserah. Aku hanya menyampaikan jika Kyuhyun masih ingin hidup dan suatu hari nanti dia akan kembali. Jadi bersabarlah! Aku harus kembali, temanku menungguku. Annyeong~" Yesung memilih meninggalkan ruangan itu, merasa terintimidasi oleh perkataan yeoja menyebalkan itu.

"Kau harus bersikap sopan Vicky, eomma yakin dia bukan orang jahat!"

Yesung masih dapat mendengarkan kata-kata yang diucapkan eomma Kyu dan pasti itu ditujukan untuknya. Tanpa sadar Yesung tersenyum, hatinya menghangat.

.

Fate

.

"_Aku tidak percaya kau akan menyelamatkanku!"_ Kyuhyun menarik lengan Yesung, kemudian tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"_Gomawo Yesungie~"_ Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Lepaskan aku!" Yesung berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku heran, kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal sebodoh itu! Mempermalukan diriku sendiri, hah. Kau hanya sedang beruntung. Aku pergi." Yesung memilih meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

"_Kau mau kemana?"_ Kyuhyun mengejar Yesung dan mensejajarkan dirinya untuk berjalan disamping Yesung.

"Aku akan menemui temanku, dia juga dirawat." Jawab Yesung, kemudian ia tak lagi berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

.

Fate

.

"_Waktumu tinggal 7 hari dengan 4 hari masa tenggang."_

Shindong muncul dengan nada gembiranya, mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk termenung di kursi taman area rumah sakit.

"_Sekarang aku sudah biasa dengan kehadiranmu!"_ jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"_apa lagi yang kau risaukan? Kenapa aku jadi begitu peduli padamu?"_ Shindong memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengabaikan Kyuhyun, namun kalimat yang muncul dari bibir Kyuhyun membuat Shindong mendudukkan dirinya kembali.

"_Kenapa kau mempermainkan takdirku?"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_ Shindong menatap Kyuhyun tak suka.

"_Kau membuat Yesung menunda kematianku, tapi apa gunanya? Dia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padaku. Dan 7 Hari? Adalah waktu yang sangat singkat."_ Kyuhyun menunduk, membuat Shindong merasa sedih tiba-tiba. Benar kata Kyuhyun, jika takdir begitu mempermainkannya. Syarat macam apa itu.

"_Aku akan memberimu satu saran!" _Shindong berdiri dari duduknya. Kyuhyun tak menoleh sama sekali.

"_Cinta dapat datang seiring dengan kebersamaan. Kau akan tau kenapa takdir memberimu masa tenggang itu! Aku pergi."_

Swing~ dan Shindong benar-benar pergi.

.

Kyuhyun terpaku ditempatnya, sejak tadi hingga menjelang siang tak ada niatan untuknya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Semangatnya untuk hidup telah pergi lagi entah kemana. Tujuh hari tak akan berarti apa-apa untuknya. Harapan satu-satunya pun tak mungkin terjadi. Hanya helaan nafas frustasi yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Kau disini?" Yesung mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh lemah kearah Yesung kemudian menunduk lagi.

"_Kau mencariku?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun, tak ada semangat diucapannya, terlihat jelas nada putus asa disana.

"Bisa jadi, aku sedang menjenguk temanku yang masih dirawat disini. Dan tidak sengaja melihatmu disini, jadi apa salahnya menghampirimu sebentar." Jawab Yesung cuek, dan tanpa sadar itu melukai hati Kyuhyun.

"_Arra."_ Kyuhyun memilih berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku menghampirimu dan kau akan pergi?" Yesung yang duduk ikut berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun marah.

"_Kau hanya mampir sebentarkan? Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi."_

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau marah? Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, inikah-"

"_Aku memintanya dan kau menolak bukan? Jadi bantuanmu itu tak berarti apa-apa." _Kyuhyun hendak berjalan namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi mendahului Kyuhyun.

.

"_Kalian benar-benar keras kepala! Aku tak akan perduli lagi dengan kalian!"_ Shindong menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan adegan yang baru dilihatnya, akhirnya ia memilih pergi dari hadapan kedua orang itu.

.

Yesung baru saja menjenguk Yoona yang tengah terbaring lemas, besok adalah jadwalnya untuk operasi usus buntu. Diagnosa dokter waktu itu sangat tepat, teman kerjanya itu terkena usus buntu. Yesung terus berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, dan entah kenapa kakinya mengarah ke ruang rawat inap Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa berfikir ia pun berjalan kearah ruangan Kyuhyun, menatap senduh kearah Kyuhyun yang tergeletak lemas melalui kaca didepannya. Hanya ada Victoria didalam, yeoja itu sepertinya sangat setia menunggu. Jelas saja, Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya bukan? Lalu kenapa ada rasa tak suka dimata Yesung.

'_Mungkin aku benar-benar sudah gila!'_ Iner Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Victoria selalu aku anggap sebagai adikku." _

Yesung membuka matanya, menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"_Kami tumbuh bersama sejak ia dilahirkan didunia ini, eommanya adalah sahabat eommaku. Satu tahun yang lalu, dia datang padaku dan memelukku sambil menangis berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku lebih dari sahabat atau pun hanya sebagai kakak dengan adiknya."_ Kyuhyun menatap Yesung lembut membuat kerutan di alis Yesung.

"_Sampai sekarang aku masih menganggapnya adik, aku tak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya tapi aku juga tak pernah menolaknya. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya menjadikanku kekasihnya. Tapi tidak denganku."_

"Kau mempermainkannya?" Yesung memincingkan matanya menyelidik.

"_Tidak! Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan tidak padanya, aku tak bisa membuatnya terluka."_

"Itu artinya kau mencintainya. Dasar bodoh!" Yesung memutar bola matanya malas.

"_Aku memang mencintainya, tapi sebatas adik dan kakak. Bukan cinta pada kekasih."_ Kyuhyun mengalihkan padangannya ke depan, menatap Victoria yang sedang memandang raga Kyuhyun.

"Hah! Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasih? Apa kau memilikinya? Apa yang kau jelaskan pada kekasihmu? Dia tidak keberatan?" Yesung ikut menatap kearah dimana Kyuhyun menatap.

"_Kekasih? Aku tak memilikinya, mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan Victoria dan kerjaanku sampai aku tak memikirkannya."_ Kyuhyun menatap Yesung lagi, sesaat merasa terpesona dengan wajah Yesung dari samping. Kekasih? Kyuhyun benar-benar tak memikirkannya.

"Maldo Andwe! Kau berbohong tuan Cho –Yesung tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun- Ka-" Dan Yesung baru menyadari jika tatapan Kyuhyun berbeda, membuat Yesung merona tiba-tiba dan tak mampu berucap kembali.

"Kau ada disini?" Yesung tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah belakang.

"Ahjumma –Yesung membungkuk sebagai sapaan- Ahjussi~ - membungkuk kembali-"

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Eomma Cho.

"Aniyo~ aku hanya mampir sebentar, aku harus menjenguk temanku yang sedang sakit. Annyeong~" Yesung membungkuk sekali lagi dan memilih pergi dari tempat itu.

"_Hey~ bukankah kau baru saja selesai menjenguk temanmu? Yak! Kim Yesung!"_ Kyuhyun terus berlari mengejar Yesung, dan yang dikejar tak merasa dan terus menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang mengejarnya.

.

Fate

.

"Aku pasti sudah gila! Benar-benar gila! Ah~" Yesung terus mengacak rambutnya, matanya tak mau terpejam sejak tadi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi tapi matanya terus terjaga. Pikirannya terus berputar pada kejadian tadi siang di rumah sakit. Pandangan Kyuhyun yang teduh membuat Yesung merasa terjerat didalamnya. Ditambah penjelasan Kyuhyun tentang Victoria. Oh~ Ayolah! Yesung terus berfikir mengapa Kyuhyun harus menjelaskan itu semua pada Yesung?

Tidak! Yesung namja normal yang masih mencintai seorang yeoja. Tapi dia tidak tau siapa yeoja yang ada dihatinya saat ini? Yesung belum pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja manapun. Tapi Yesung yakin dia normal. Ayolah!

"Arggg~" Yesung merasa aneh dengan hatinya saat ini.

.

"_Waktumu tinggal 6 hari dengan 4 hari masa tenggang."_

"_Aku tau! Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengingatkanku?"_ Kyuhyun mengerang marah, membuat Shindong mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"_Itu tugasku bodoh! Aku tidak mau makan gaji buta."_ Jawab Shindong membuat Kyuhyun melotot sebal.

"_Arraseyo. Aku pergi."_

Swing~

"_Hah~ 6 hari lagi?"_

"Apanya yang enam hari lagi?"

"_Omo~ Yesungie?"_ Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, merasa tak percaya dengan kedatangan Yesung. Ini masih sangat pagi untuk menjenguk pasien?

"_Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?"_ Kyuhyun bertanya pada Yesung setelah berhasil menetralisir keterkejutannya.

"Aku? –membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan- tentu saja olahraga pagi, memang apa lagi?" Ucap Yesung cuek. Membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"_Aku tau, tapi kau bisa melakukan itu dirumahmu. Tidak perlu kerumah sakit bukan?"_

"Aku ingin melihat –Yesung nampak berfikir- melihat Yoona, hari ini dia ada jadwal operasi dan nanti aku tidak bisa menemaninya karena ada pekerjaan jadi aku putuskan untuk menemuinya sekarang, yah seperti itu." Jawab Yesung panjang lebar, membuat Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya.

"_Penting sekali dia bagimu!''_ Kyuhyun memilih duduk kembali, merasa kecewa dengan jawaban Yesung. Yesung mengerutkan alisnya bingung, merasa sedih dengan reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Yesung, padahal Yesung datang kerumah sakit pagi buta seperti ini hanya ingin melihat Kyuhyun sebelum ia bisa menjadi gila, tapi mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Yesung masih waras untuk hal itu.

"_Kenapa harus marah?"_ Jawab Kyuhyun.

Yesung memilih mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun, "Tapi wajahmu tidak menunjukkan itu. Apa aku salah menjenguk temanku? Mungkin aku akan sekalian menjengukmu? Itupun kalau boleh?"

"_Bukan tidak boleh, tapi jika kau mau! Siapa aku harus dijenguk olehmu."_ Kyuhyun menatap Yesung intens, membuat Yesung terpana sekali lagi oleh tatap lembut Kyuhyun.

"Ehem~ -Yesung memilih berdiri, merasa cukup menatap Kyuhyun seintens itu- Jangan salah paham, sejak kau datang padaku bukankah kita sudah menjadi teman? Aku berjanji akan selalu menjengukmu setiap hari." Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya tinggi-tinggi. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"hahahhaha. Kau lucu sekali Yesungie~ hahahhaha."

"Jangan tertawa! Hentikan!" Yesung menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun, memerintahkannya untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Hahahhahhahha." Kyuhyun menghiraukan, melepaskan tawanya dengan keras.

"Yak! Cho- hahahhahhahaha." Tanpa sadar, Yesung juga ikut tertawa. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama sekarang.

.

Sejak saat itu, KyuSung benar-benar menjadi dekat. Tak ada waktu sengang pun yang dilewatkan Yesung untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Menemui arwah Kyuhyun ditaman dan menemui raga Kyuhyun dirumah sakit. Dan hal itu secara tidak langsung membuat Yesung menjadi dekat dengan eomma dan appa Cho. Hari terus berlalu tanpa terasa-

"_Waktumu tinggal 1 hari dengan 4 hari masa tenggang."_

"_Apa tidak ada kesempatan lagi?"_ Kyuhyun menatap sendu kearah Shindong.

"_Tidak, selama Yesung belum mendeklarasikan cintanya untukmu. Cinta tak penah bisa dipaksa Kyu. Aku harap waktu terakhirmu kau manfaatkan dengan baik!"_

"_Lalu apa itu masa tenggang?"_

"Setelah hari ini, arwahmu tak bisa berkeliaran lagi seperti biasanya. Kau tak bisa melihat Yesung lagi, dan dimasa tenggangmu yang ada empat hari. Disaat itulah Yesung akan menunjukkan apakah ia kehilangamu atau tidak? Jika iya, berarti dia mencintaimu. Dan jika dalam empat hari Yesung tak menyatakan cintanya padamu maka aku akan menjemputmu untuk ikut denganku. Aku pergi."

Swing~

.

Fate

.

"Kyu~ Maafkan aku karena terlambat datang. Tadi aku ada urusan penting." Yesung mengatur nafasnya, dia tadi berlari untuk mencapai taman.

"Kyu? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Yesung, wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar murung.

"_Gwaenchana."_ Senyum Kyuhyun .

"Tapi aku merasa kau-"

"_Mana mungkin arwah punya masalah? Sudahlah! Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?"_ Ucap Kyuhyun semangat.

"Ah~ Sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu hari ini?"

"_Wae?"_

"Yoona akan pulang hari ini dari rumah sakit. Dia memintaku menemaninya Kyu. Aku janji, Besok kita akan bertemu lagi!"

"_Jadi kau datang untuk menemui dia? Bukan untukku? Bagaimana jika besok kita tidak bertemu lagi Yesung?"_ Kyuhyun menatap tajam Yesung, membuat Yesung terdiam.

"Hahahhahaha, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Yesung tertawa.

"_Aku serius Yesung! Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kita tidak bertemu lagi besok? Ap-"_

"Yesung oppa! Kenapa kau ditaman sendirian? Bahkan kau tak menemuiku langsung?" Yesung menoleh mana kala ada suara memanggilnya.

"Yoona?" Yesung berlari menghampiri Yoona yang sedang duduk dikursi rodanya.

"Aku merasa kau begitu menyukai taman di rumah sakit ini. Apa kau benar-benar menyukai kesendirian?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau sudah siap pulang?"

"Ne Oppa, terima kasih untuk menjemputku."

"Tak perlu sungkan." Yesung mendorong kursi roda Yoona menjauh dari Kyuhyun, tapi Yesung sempat menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum meyakinkan seolah berkata, 'Maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan menemuimu besok.'

"_Tapi besok kita tidak akan bertemu lagi Yesung!"_ tanpa sadar air mata Kyuhyun menetes.

.

"_Apakah keberuntunganmu berakhir? Kasihan sekali nasibmu Kyuhyun!"_ Shindong berkaca pinggang menatap senduh Kyuhyun.

"_Aku tak akan ikut campur atas takdir kalian! Maafkan aku."_ Lanjut Shindong kemudian sebelum menghilang.

.

Yesung benar-benar merindukan Kyuhyun, hari ini dia hanya bertemu Kyuhyun sekali saja dan itu hanya sebentar. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa menyesal sekarang. Harusnya setelah mengantar Yoona pulang, ia kembali ke rumah sakit dimana Kyuhyun dirawat. Dengan tekat yang bulat, Yesung berjanji pagi sekali dia akan datang kerumah sakit menemui Kyuhyun.

"Jaljayo Kyuhyunie~" Ucap Yesung sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur.

.

Pagi menjelang, Yesung benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Yesung berjalan tergesah menuju ke taman rumah sakit menemui Kyuhyun. Sedikit berlari, akhirnya Yesung sampai ditaman.

"Cho Kyu-" Yesung menghentikan ucapannya menatap kursi yang biasa diduduki Kyuhyun itu kosong.

"_Aku serius Yesung! Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kita tidak bertemu lagi besok?"_

Yesung meremas bajunya, tiba-tiba rasa takut menggelayutinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Dimana kau? Jangan bercanda denganku? Ini tidak lucu?" Yesung berteriak, berkeliling mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun didalam taman.

.

Yesung terduduk lemas, entah berapa lama ia berlari kesana kemari. Tak ada tanda keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ Kim Yesung, kenapa kau bodoh sekali!" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, berlari kearah dalam rumah sakit. Mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun diruang rawat inap Kyuhyun.

Baru saja Yesung sampai dengan senyum mengembang, namun tiba-tiba senyum itu menghilang mana kala melihat raga Kyuhyun yang tertidur nyenyak di atas badnya lengkap dengan alat rumah sakit di bawah oleh beberapa orang suster keluar dari kamarnya.

Dilihatnya eomma Cho yang menangis terseduh didalam pelukan Appa Cho, Victoria yang ada disamping orang tua Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tegar.

Dan tepat disaat raga Kyuhyun melewati Yesung, dengan refleks Yesung menarik lengan Siwon.

"Si…Siwon, ada a…apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yesung terbata, Siwon menghentikan sejenak langkahnya diikuti para suster.

"Kondisinya menurun dan dia harus dibawa keruang ICU." Dan setelah kata-kata itu, Siwon berlalu melewati Yesung begitu saja.

Eomma dan appa Cho yang melihat Yesung hanya tersenyum getir sebelum mengikuti arah Siwon berlalu.

Kini Yesung sendirian, menatap senduh kearah ruang rawat inap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ dimana kau sekarang?"

TBC

Aku tau ini semakin aneh, tapi Gomawo yang uda review di Chapter 2, sekarang minta review lagi boleh?

CloudSparkyuLove


End file.
